Neues Abenteuer für Kagome und Inuyasha
by Cutie-Pie-Angel
Summary: Als Kagome in ihre Zeit zurück kehrt,um für einen weiteren Test zu lernen,weiß sie nicht dass sie in Gefahr schwebt. Sie und Inuyasha müssen sich auf eine neue Reise der Zukunft,. Was ist das Geheimnis,das der mysteriöse Mann erwähnt.Wer ist er? Und was haben Frau und Opa Higurashi zu verbergen?


**A/N :Hey Leute,ich bin neu hier und das ist logischer Weise meine erste fanficiton :D .Da ich noch nicht so erfahren bin würde ich mir Wünschen wenn ihr ein paar Vorschläge zur Verbesserung hinterlasst. Natürlich auch Kritik. Ich hoffe ihr habt Spaß mit meiner Story. Noch was ,mir gehören die Charaktere von Inuyasha nicht,leider :( Nun gut,auf zur Geschichte!**

**Kapitel 1: Zurück in die Zukunft**

Es war ein weiterer schöner,sonniger Tag im Sengoku-Jidai und alle gingen ihrer Arbeit nach. Kaede sammelte Heilkräuter, ein paar männliche Dorfbewohner bauten Reis an, während anderen Wasser aus dem Brunnen holten. Die Frauen wuschen ihre Wäsche und die Kinder spielten auf der Wiese oder vor der Haustür. Sango und Miroku saßen unter dem Heiligen Baum,während Shippou ein Nickerchen hielt. Alles schein perfekt zu sein. Na ja,fasst alles!Da wären ja noch unsere Streithähne Kagome und Inuyasha.

Inuyasha war wütend und Kagome frustriert. Der Tag hatte So gut angefangen für sie! Als sie an dem Tag aufwachte und sich umsah, war sie erstaunt das schon alle wach waren,dennoch konnte sie Inuyasha nicht entdecken. Sango erklärte ihr schnell,dass er Frühstück Jage,weil Kaede früh weg musste und nicht kochen konnte. Kagome nutzte diese Chance und erklärte schnell, dass sie nach Hause müsste um für einen Test zu lernen. Alle waren natürlich einverstanden und begleiteten sie zum Knochen Fresser Brunnen. Als sie dort ankamen wollten sie sich gerade verabschieden als eine wütende Stimme ertönte. "MOMENT, WO WILLST DU HIN?"

Alle drehten sich erschrocken um,waren erschrocken, aber nicht sehr überrascht einen wütenden Inuyasha zu sehen. Kagome war zwar erst erstaunt,dass er plötzlich da war,wurde dann aber genervt. Es war ja nichts neues,dass Inuyasha sie nicht in ihre Zeit ließ,trotzdem nervte es sie ziemlich. "In meine Zeit Inuyasha. Ich muss noch für einen Test lernen. Wenn ich den versäume,dann kann ich die Prüfung nicht machen. Und wenn ich die Prüfung nicht schaffe,muss ich noch ein Jahr in der Schule bleiben. Willst du das etwa?" Inuyasha,der vor Wut ein rotes Gesicht hatte und Fäuste ballte,wurde auf einmal ganz ruhig und bleich.

_'NEIN!Das will ich auf keinen Fall. Ich hab jetzt noch Probleme sie gehen zu lassen. Noch ein Jahr werde ich dass ganz sicher nicht durch machen.' _Inuyasha hasste es wenn sie in ihre Zeit zurück ging. Er fühlte sich dann immer so,als ob ihm was fehlte. Natürlich gab er es keinem zu. Sonst würden die anderen ihn für weich halten. Inuyasha wusste nicht für eine lange Zeit ,was dies bedeutete,konnte aber sich bald nicht selbst anlügen,wenn er meinte,dass er Kagome nicht liebte. Der starke Halbdämon hatte sich tatsächlich in eine einfache,schöne,selbstbewusste Frau verliebt. Er konnte es ja selbst kaum glauben,aber immer wenn er seine liebe zu Kagome leugnete,schrien ihn sein Herz und sein Selbstbewusstsein zu förmlich_ 'DU BIST EIN LÜGNER' _an_. _Er konnte Kagome aber nicht seine Liebe gestehen. Zu einem war da noch Kiyko und zum anderen hatte er angst eine Abweisung von ihr zu bekommen._'Kikyo. Ich frag mich wo sie gerade wohl ist und ob es ihr gut geht. Soll ich sie suchen? Aber dann würde Kagome wieder sauer auf mich sein. Nein!Das will ich nicht. Zwar sorge ich mich noch um Kikyo,aber ich liebe sie nicht mehr. Kaum zu glauben,dass mir das jetzt erst auffällt. Ich muss mit ihr in Ruhe reden und einen Schlussstrich ziehen ..das geht dann am besten wenn Kagome in ihrer Zeit ist,dann muss ich mir nicht Gedanken machen, dass sie mir folgt.'_

Inuyasha rappelte sich wieder auf,verschränkte die Arme und versteckte seine Hände in seinen Ärmel. "Mach doch was du willst aber wenn du nicht in 2 Wochen da bist,dann hol ich dich persönlich ab. Verstanden?"_ '2 Wochen? Habe ich das richtig verstanden? 2 WOCHEN? Das glaub ich jetzt nicht. Gehts ihm gut?' _dachte Kagome etwas verblüfft. "Ehmm..Inuyasha? " "Was" fragte der junge Halbdämon etwas patzig. "Geht es die gut ich meine,du hast gerade 2 Wochen gesagt." erwiderte Kagome. Doch nicht nur sie war erstaunt. Der junge Mönch,die junge Dämon Jägerin und der kleine Fuchsdämon hatten ihre Kinne praktisch am Boden und die Augen schmerzlich geweitet. Sie konnten es ebenso nicht glauben,dass Inuyasha sie für 2 Wochen in ihre Zeit ließ. Doch sie beschlossen dazu nichts zu sagen. Währendessen ging Kagome zu Inuyasha und fasste seine Stirn an. Inuyasha begann rot um die Nase zu werden und fragte patzig "Was machst du da,Kagome?" "Sehen ob du krank bist. Fieber scheinst du nicht zu haben ... Was hast du dann?" Während Kagome so schien als sie überlegen würde,errötete Inuyasha noch mehr und sagte wütend "Ich bin ein Halbdämon.Dämonen werden nicht krank,auch wenn ich zu halb Mensch bin. Hab sicherlich kein Fieber." "Wenn du meinst,Inuyasha. Naja..ich sollte lieber mal los Leute."

Nebenbei nahm sie die Hand von Inuyashas Gesicht. Die anderen kamen auf sie zu um sich von ihr zu verabschieden. "Komm gut zu Hause an Kagome und pass bitte auf dich auf. Wenn du zurück kommst gehen wir erstmal an die heißen Quellen." sagte Sango mit freundlichen Augen und einem warmen Lächeln. "Auf jeden Fall. Ich werde dir auch erzählen was dann so alles passiert ist. Dann will ich aber hören was hier so los war. Klar?" erwiderte Kagome mit einem lächeln. Sango musste unweigerlich mitlächeln. Sie liebte Kagome wie eine kleine Schwester,die sie niemals hatte. Sie war sehr froh,dass sie eine Freundin wie Kagome gefunden hat. "Natürlich. Verlass dich drauf" antwortete Sango voller Freude und beide fingen an zu lanchen. Sie umarmte Kagome noch und ließ Shippou nun den Vortritt."KAGOMEEE!ICH WERDE DICH SO VERMISSEN!BITTE KOMM SCHNELL WIEDER ZURÜCK!"heulte er los und flog in ihre Arme. Kagome fing ihn auf."Ich bin doch nur für 2 Wochen weg. Versprich mir,dass du artig bist während ich weg bin. hast du mich verstanden?" sagte Kagome freundlich aber auch sehr streng.Während der Zeit,die sie in der Vergangenheit verbrachte,wurde Shippou wie ein Sohn für sie. Shippou nickte. Auch er empfand sehr viel für Kagome und liebte sie wie eine zweite Mutter. Kagome gab ihm noch einen Kuss auf die Stirn und stellte ihm am Boden ab. Dann wandte sie sich Miroku zu,der auf sie zu kam.

"Ahh,liebste Kagome. Wie sollen wir es 2 Wochen ohne deine Schönheit aushalten?" fragte Miroku charmant. Kagome lachte und nahm es mit Humor auf. Sie wusste,dass es nun mal Mirokus Charakter war so charmant,gegenüber Frauen, zu sein. Aber auch wusste sie ,dass er nur Sango liebte."Tja..Miroku..Igendwie schafft ihr das schon. Aber die Komplimente solltest du für Sango aufheben." sagte sie und winkte Miroku zu. Sango wurde rot und Miroku lachte kurz errötet auf. "Du hast recht Kagome,dennoch kann ich mir es doch leisten ein Kompliment an DICH abzugeben oder?" "Hahah,,,klar doch. Sango könnte eifersüchtig werden." erwinderte sie. Sango ,die immernoch rot war,kam auch noch zu Wort."HALLO? Ihr wisst schon,dass ich hier noch stehe,oder?" Dabei fingen alle an zu lachen."Ja,das wissen wir Sango." sagte Kagome. Miroku umarmte sie kurz noch,wobei seine Hand immer weiter an ihrem Po wanderte. Aber bevor er sie anfassen konnte wurde er aus der Umarmung gelöst. Es ertönte ein Klatschen und ein schrei.

"HENTAII! DU kannst es einfach nicht lassen oder?" fragte Sango genervt und man könnte sogar Inuyasha knurren Hören._'Wie kann er es wagen Kagome anzufassen?Beim nächsten Mal bring ich ihn um.' _Auch Shippou dachte über seine Dummheit nach.'_Dieser Idiot lernt es nie. Aber immerhin ist es Miroku über den wir reden. Er ist und bleibt der größte Perversling aller Mönche.' _seufzte der kleine Fuchs. Kagome wusste zwar was Miroku machen wollte,kommentierte dazu aber nichts. Sie verabschiedete sich noch mal von allen und setzte sich am Rand des Brunnens. Bevor sie rein sprang,drehte sie ihren Kopf noch mal nach hinten uns sah Inuyasha an."Inuyasha?" "Was willst du denn jetzt noch?" fragte ein genervter Inuyasha. Kagome lächelte nur und sagte etwas was ihm schockierte. "Danke" Und somit sprang sie in den Brunnen in eine andere Zeit.

In die Zukunft.

**A/n : So dass war mein erstes Kapitel. Ich hoffe wirklich dass er nicht so schlimme gewesen ist. Ich weiß,der ist kurz aber ich versuch die anderen länger zu mchen. Bis dann :D**


End file.
